topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. 3 (Galdino)
Origin: One Piece Alias/Aka: "Mr. 3" (Codename) Classification: (Former) Officer agent of Baroque Works, Member of Buggy Pirates, Devil fruit user (Paramecia type, candle man) Threat level: Tiger+ Age: Unknown Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Minor Fire Manipulation, Ate Doru Doru no Mi which allows him to manipulate wax, which when solidified becomes as strong as steel. With his wax he can make barriers, wax replicas of his body or his opponents (Can also make objects such as keys), different weapons, turn his opponents into wax dolls (this however is overtime), make a wax Golem which can be used for both offensive and defensive purpose. Physical strength: Unknown, multi block level with Candle Champion Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Multi block (Was able to pierce through Brogy's hands and legs with his wax sword), service set bypasses conventional durability as it transforms the opponent's entire body into a wax figure from inside out Durability: Multi block with barriers and with Candle Champion (Zoro was not capable of slicing through his wax. His candle wall took a bazooka from Luffy without getting cracked. Even Brogy was not able to break through it however this might be PIS) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Could keep up with Luffy) Intelligence: High. Even Crocodile acknowledged his intelligence due to which he was given No. 3 despite being weaker than Mr. 4. Stamina: Above Average Range: Tens of meters with his Devil Fruit abilities Weaknesses: Despite its density, the wax will still melt if exposed to flames or heat, including the fire burning on Mr. 3's head. Due to having less resistance against heat, placing him in an environment with a significant amount of heat can greatly weaken Mr. 3. Service set needs prep time to actually work as it turns the body of its enemies into candle from inside out over time. Other than that, he is also affected by the same main weaknesses as other Devil Fruit users Standard equipment: None notable, makes his own weapons his his Devil Fruit Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Doru Doru no Mi: A Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to tap large quantities of wax from their body and create things from it, making the user a Candle Human. The user is able to produce wax from their body and mold it into any shape they wish. When the wax hardens, it becomes as strong as steel. The wax is also resilient to certain acidity, such as the stomach acid of Bananawani and Magellan's Hydra. Normal Moves * Candle Lock: Producing wax and spreading it over an opponent's limb, Mr. 3 immobilizes his opponents with a large candle-shaped restraint. * Candle Wall: Mr. 3 makes a wax wall to defend himself from an enemy that is attacking him. This is strong enough to withstand most blunt attacks. * Giant Candle Service Set: Mr. 3 creates a massive birthday cake-shaped wax arrangement with a pillar on top of the lower "floors" of the cake, then makes a spinning half-dome on top of that, with burning candles. He then places targets he has captured onto the cake. As the candles burn, they slowly encase the targets in wax vapor, and essentially turn them into wax dolls. If left unchecked in time, the targets suffocate. * Candle Jacket: Mr. 3 uses wax to tie up his opponents in the ground. Doru Doru Arts (Wax Wax Sculpture) Sword 1.jpg Sword 2.jpg * Ken (Sword): Mr. 3 makes a large sword out of wax * Mori (Harpoon): Mr. 3 makes a wax harpoon and attacks an enemy with it. Candle Champion: Covering himself in wax, Mr. 3 makes a massive battle suit that resembles a large robotic boxer. The suit shields him and gives him incredibly enhanced physical power and defenses. * Champ Fight: Oraga Hatake: Suited within his Candle Champion creation, Mr. 3 plows towards an opponent with his boxing gloves Image slideshow Mr 5-1.jpg Mr. 3 1.jpg Mr. 3 2.jpg Mr. 3 3.jpg Mr. 3 4.jpg Category:One Piece Category:Character Category:Male Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Sonic speeds Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Neutral Category:Weapons user Category:Knife user Category:Chain/String/Whip user Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Animanga